


Fangsgiving

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Adventure, Anime, Background Slash, Biting, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Queer Character, Card Games, Class Differences, Comedy, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Crossdressing, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Hiding, Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Seasonal, Skateboarding, Snakes, Twins, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: On Halloween, Rua scurries down into the underground tunnels below Satellite for emergency costume assistance.
Relationships: Rally Dawson/Rua, Rua & Ruka (Yu-Gi-Oh)





	Fangsgiving

Fangsgiving

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s series.

Pairing: Background Rua x Rally.

Summary:

On Halloween, Rua scurries down into the underground tunnels below Satellite for emergency costume assistance.

* * *

“Yo, sup?”

He didn’t muse how Rua left the hotel without Ruka noticing. There was no chance she’d miss him sneaking by, unless he did something totally reckless like rappel off the roof.

Yet Rua managed. He slipped out of one of the city’s highest and priciest properties, and showed up at the decommissioned subway hideout Yusei’s buddies treated as their pad, begging Rally for last-minute costume advice for the Team 5D’s Halloween party the three of them were due to present themselves at.

“Reptiless Lamia?” Rua guessed who Rally was costumed as.

“ _Hydra_ ,” Rally cleared up. “In America, she’s Reptilianne Lamia. Over here, she’s Reptiless Hydra. Also, Reptilianne Hydra is our Reptiless Lamia.”

“They’re backwards?”

“Yep.”

Oops to foresight.

It was a card Misty showed Rally the last time she was in Neo Domino. Rally had been hired to be her personal assistant during a fashion show. The model and former Dark Signer adored his unashamed, unapologetic style. Having him on her detail recaptured a spark of the joy she felt with Toby.

Rally assembled his cosplay from an eclectic jumble of sources. A repaint of one of Yusei’s old helmets. D-Wheeler gloves borrowed from Sherry. Formalwear borrowed from Ruka. Taka’s belt. And for the tail, he layered leather scraps cut out of rejects he found at a factory in Satellite where they manufactured shoes, which he bowlined to the bottom of the dress.

“Did you forget to switch off the tracker on your Duel Disk?”

“Why?”

“Your sister just blitzed by Blitz.”

Girl skateboarded there fast!

“Ohnono!” He scampered beneath Rally’s dress in fear, becoming, in effect, a hump on Hydra’s tail.

“Rua! Get out from under there!” Ruka chided her twin.

“No Rua here! Umm, check back next spring!”

“Gosh! I told you to get a costume ready weeks ago! You don’t take anything seriously!”

“Sure I do! Duelling! I won two consecutive Duels against Sly the other day!” He used the dress pleats as curtains.

“Rally, what can you throw together in fifteen minutes?” Ruka asked him.

“Fifteen minutes? Nothing complicated. Can’t bring about miracles, you guys. But if it doesn’t bother him…”

“I’m not going to the party as your butt!”

“Fine, Rua, stand up. Give me your neck.”

“My neck? Why my ne – YEEOW! What the heck, Rally!”

“And now I’ll add this cream to make it seem the area’s swelling.”

“It _is_ swelling!” Rua bit back (not really).

Ruka zeroed in. The plastic fang marks and rouge hadn’t transformed her brother enormously.

“So, a zombie that hasn’t turned all the way?”

“A snakebite victim! My designs come in on time and under budget!”

“Where do I claim my refund?”

“You’re unconscious. Don’t talk.”

“It’s an improvement.” Ruka liked it.


End file.
